The Choice
by Happiness is Love
Summary: Bella was raised for one purpose, being the mate for James, the leader of the Vampire Coven. There's only one problem. Edward, James' lap dog and Bella's protector since infancy, is now falling for the most unavailable woman known to man and Vampire kind.
1. Prologue

She sat there. The same as everyday. But today she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Did you hear what I said?" I growled, hearing the menace in my own voice. "What we did was a mistake. Don't let it happen again."

The expression on her face didn't change, but the slight slack of her shoulders told me what I already knew. I hurt her. But not physically.

I turned to walk out, ending our one sided conversation.

"I love you." She whispered, both knowing that I could hear.


	2. Through the Years

Two Days Old...  
_She's your responsibility Edward. Keep her alive._

Damn it! I kicked my night stand. Centuries of work, and now I'm stuck as some humans wet nurse.

"Are there a bunch of Elephants in your room?" Emmet walked into my room.

"Very funny." I growled. "What do you want?"

"The kid is crying. Can't get it to shut up." He replied.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Rose thinks that she'll stop crying if you hold her. Rose says she likes you."

"Do me a favor and leave me alone." I got up and held the door open, gesturing for him to leave.

He sighed, "Please Edward. Rose can't get it to stop and it's eating her up."

I squeezed the bridge of my nose, trying to get rid of the headache that's not really there. "Fine."

We made our way to the nursery. Rosalie was trying to soothe the baby, rocking her back and forth, whispering loving things into her ear.

Seeing Rosalie, the most menacing female vampire in the coven taking care of the child almost made her look _human._

Rosalie looked up at our arrival. "Thank God."

"What do you think I can do Rosalie. Maybe it's hungry. Did you ever think of that?" I argued.

"Yes I did." She glared at me. "You came in with her, not crying, I might add. Hold her and she'll stop."

She put the baby into my hands and smiled smugly as it stopped crying.

"Why don't you put her down for a nap. We'll be in the dining hall when you're done." Rosalie said, eading Emmet out of the nursery.

I sighed. I really am her wet nurse.

She grabbed the edge of my shirt and crumpled it in her fist like a vice. I tried to yank it out of her hand, but she held on tighter. Great.

"Your going to be trouble I can already tell." I don't know if she understood me or not, but either way, she giggled.

* * *

Four Years Old...

"Eddy...Eddy...Eddy..." She jumped up and down, wanting me to pick her up.

"Princess, your too old for that. Walk just like the little lady I know is in there somewhere." We weren't allowed to address her as 'Isabella' or 'Bella' (I call her in privacy), the only person who can address her informally is James, her future mate and

leader of the Coven.

"Please Eddy." I knelt down to look at her, eye-level.

"If you make me a promise I'll carry you."

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "I will...I will...I will."

"Okay. If you promise not to call me 'Eddy' anymore, I'll carry you." She smiled and shook my outstretched hand.

She wrapped her legs around my torso and her arms around my shoulders. "I love you Eddy."

I shook my head and smiled.

* * *

Six Years Old...

I heard her coming before she even got out of bed.

"Edward. It's happening again." She stood at the foot of my bed, holding Boots her stuffed rabbit.

"Come on I'll take you back to bed." I stood and walked over to her, but instead she ran to the opposite side of the bed. We've played this game before and she seems to always fprget that I have the speed to catch her no matter how fast she runs.

"I wanna stay here with you tonight." She cried. "I don't like the noise."

I sighed, "Bella, you're six years old. You can't sleep with me every time you get scared."

Her face fell like she was going to cry. "But I heard them screaming."

I couldn't look her in they eye. She was too intuitive for a six year old, and she would know I was cracking.

Tonight was feeding night, the other Guards rounded up the humans from different cities and put them in the Great Hall to be slaughtered like cows. Every feeding, Bella stays in my room.

"Fine, but this is the last time." I said, not too seriously.

She broke out into a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

She snuggled under the covers as I climbed back into bed.

"Where's Boots?" I asked, while she snuggled closer to me.

"I don't need Boots to protect me when your here." She lay her head on my chest and in moments was asleep.

* * *

Eleven Years Old...

"'_She looked out the window at the beautiful view...'", _Bella stopped reading long enough to ask, "What's a window?"

I sighed. James' main concern was Bella being influenced from the outside world. Windows were already boarded up since she came here as a baby. She's never been outside, never talked to another human, never even saw the sun rise. She's a

human raised a Vampire.

"A window is used to look out of." I told her.

"Why would you want to look out a window?" She asked.

"To see what's outside." She still didn't understand. "Come with me."

I led her up the stairs to my room. I pulled the hinges off one of the boards of the windows. I double checked the time, making sure the sun was down.

"This is a window." I told her.

The view outside was the same as every night. The trees were blowing in the breeze and the moon made the lake shine.

I looked to her and saw no expression on her face. "Bella you can't tell anyone that I showed you this."

She nodded, "I want to go outside." She said, fingering the glass.

We both didn't speak at the impossibility of her words.

Sixteen Years Old...

"I don't understand why I have to dress like this." Bella argued from behind the screen, "It's not like I'm some queen."

I smiled at her choice of words. By definition Bella may not be a queen, _but _she would be soon. "You'd better get used to it."

"I'm coming out now. You'd better not laugh." She scolded.

When she stepped out from the privacy of the dressing screen I was shocked. Just a few years ago she was waddling around in diapers, and now she looked like a young woman. Her black silk dress hugged her hips and daintly hung from her

shoulders. The hem line dragged in the back, but a slip to the knee left her legs visible.

"You look beautiful." I told her truthfully.

She blushed, "Thank you."

She sat next to me with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She didn't hesitate.

"You've been preparing for this all your life. You'll be fine." I said, not really believing it myself.

"I was raised to be some Vampire's mate, like a dog. I've barely spoken two words to James in my whole life and in two years I'm supposed to be his 'wife'." She quoted using her hands.

"Bella, you'll do fine. James is a good man. And if you need a friend I'll be here. For eternity."

She smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you Edward."

I don't know why her words made me so happy.


	3. Life

Edward

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." I teased.  
"I was up earlier than you." She stuck her tongue out at me like a two year old. I laughed.  
"Bella I don't sleep."  
She rolled her eyes, "That's just a technicality."  
I smiled.  
"Did I miss it?" She asked eagerly.  
I shook my head. "I wouldn't let you sleep through it on your birthday. What kind of a brother would I be if I did?"  
Her face fell. "What's wrong?"  
Her face reddened and she was quick to change the subject. "Come on." She hurried up to my room.  
I stayed in the safety of the shadows while she unhinged the window boards, just like I showed her.  
She fidgeted in anticipation, curling up on the sofa I brought for her.  
"How much longer?" She asked.  
I smiled, "Bella, you can't rush the sun."  
She didn't smile back. "I'm scared." She whispered.  
I tensed, "About what?" I asked cautiously.  
The whole time she wouldn't look at me, just stared out the window, but when she turned her head I saw the tears. "Will this be the last time I see the sun?"  
Bella becoming a vampire was never an issue. We all knew it was coming, but now her transformation was soon approaching.  
I wanted to move closer to her, but it was too close to dawn to be anywhere direct sunlight could reach me.  
I sighed, "You have another year Bella." She didn't look any happier, "I'll make sure you see the sun as much as you want to before that year is up."  
I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. "I wish you could watch it with me."  
'I wish I could too', I thought.

Bella  
"What do you think I'd look like if I was fifty?" I asked Alice, my female companion in the house. I sat at my vanity combing my hair.  
Her expression in the mirror was one of confusion and humor, "And why are you asking me this?"  
She kept brushing my hair back, "Well, for starters, I'll never be fifty, and I'm just curious."  
Her face fell, and she stepped closer to me.  
She took the brush from my hands and took over. "Bella…" She whispered.

Alice's actions alarmed me; she seemed worried, secretive, speaking barely above a whisper.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked.

"Leave…."

"Shhh!" She said forcefully.

"Alice why would I want to leave?" I matched her quiet tone.

She looked hard at me before continuing, "Bella, you have another year before the transformation. I can get you out if you don't want to go through with it."

I've lived this life for so long, knowing what I would become, that I never thought that I would be able to choose differently. And though I've dreamed of the outside world, I never dared to think of escape.

"But…" I was speechless.

"Bella I would not have chosen this life for myself if I knew what I do now." She said sadly.

"But you and Rosalie. And _Edward._" I said shaking my head. "No."

Although the thought of James made me cringe I couldn't run away. I had too much here.

She sighed sadly and resumed brushing.

We didn't speak after that.

**Edward**

"How is she doing?" James asked me while the humans lay bare and drained at his feet.

"She's ready." I replied.

James' brow rose. "No. I doubt she'll ever be ready for the transformation. Or me," he said as a side note, "But that's where the fun lay. I like an unwilling prey."

On impulse my stomach tightened and fists clenched. I took a deep breath and let me fists loosen.

"I want to join her for dinner tonight."

At my questioning gaze he said, "We'll have to speak sometime. I'd rather it be before her transformation than the day of."

"I'll tell her at once."

"Good Edward." He smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't, "I like to sample my dish before I devour it."

As I left the room, I resisted the urge to punch something.


	4. The Unknown World

Bella

I gulped as I entered the dining room. The usually cavernous room, with all its draperies and candelabras was usually filled with the beautiful vampires that frequented the mansion.

But tonight it was just the two of us.

"No need to be afraid." He flashed his fangs. "I won't bite."

"I'm not afraid," I gulped for a second time. "Just nervous."

"Nervous?" He laughed.

"It's not every day that you meet your fiancé for the first time." I tried as hard as I could to sound unafraid, but failed miserably.

"Well that is true." He teased.

As James was prattling on about some new coven in the states, Edward walked into the dining room.

"Edward." I instantly brightened, "Will you be joining us?"

He went directly to James and whispered something in his ear.

I wasn't rebuffed by his dismissal, I was concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." James said rising, "You'll have to excuse me."

James made to leave the room with Edward on his heels.

"Edward?" He shook his head and exited.

There was a knot in my stomach. Edward barely acknowledged me.

Pushing back from the table I made my way back to my room, but stopped suddenly when I noticed the front door.

It was open.

My chest fell and rose rapidly.

The outside world was so close to me.

I've never been warned away from going outside because it was never really an option to me.

Until now.

Before I knew it my feet were carrying me towards the door and I could smell the clean air before I even realized I was outside.

…

Edward

"Where were they spotted?" James asked.

"The northeast corner of the woods." I replied, "Three of them spotted, but I smelled at least six."

"What are they doing so far away from the village?" He asked himself.

"Planning an attack?" I questioned.

"No." He dismissed, "They know their outnumbered and wouldn't risk a counterattack."

"What about the human?" James asked, "Do you think they know of her?"

"Bella?" My stomach felt queasy at the idea, "If they knew then the treaty would be over. She'd be theirs."

"Hmm…" He sighed, "I want everyone on duty tonight. If you find them on our land, kill them."

I nodded.

Rounding up the rest of the coven took less than an hour. Posts were set, windows were barred even tighter, and I had everyone on the lookout.

The werewolves were up to something. I just had to find out what.

…

Bella

I looked back over my shoulder at the house. I knew it was wrong for me to be wandering, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I went deeper and deeper into the woods, each step bringing me to something I've never encountered before. An owl, perched on the tree, a rabbit hopping passed, it was all so fascinating.

Aaaaooooohhhhhh…

Something howled.

I didn't realize how deep I was until I could barely see anything. The lights from the house were nonexistent, and the trees were so overgrown that even the moonlight was unhelpful.

"Oh no." I cried.

I took a deep breath, trying not to panic.

I knew Edward would come for me.

Aaaaaaoooooohhhhh…

And now I was going to be eaten by a strange animal.

I walked faster and faster in the direction I thought was the house.

I tripped hard over a tree branch and cried out loud.

I turned over on my back and tried to hold my tears back.

The pain in my ankle was unbearable and I wanted to scream in pain.

All of a sudden I heard rustling from the bushes.

I held still not even daring to breathe.

It was silent until I could no longer stand it, "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" I asked again.

Peeking out from the bushes was a nose. Then a head. And finally what emerged was a wolf.

Only this was no ordinary wolf I'd seen in books. This animal was the size of an overgrown bear.

And he had his eyes locked on me.


	5. Crime and Punishment

My breath was coming out in short puffs.

I fought the urge to cry and instead crawled away from it.

It didn't matter, the wolf still stalked closer.

When it was no more than a foot away I closed my eyes, ready for the first bite.

That's when he came.

"Edward!" I shouted.

The wolf and Edward were just a blur. I heard bones breaking and teeth snapping as the two fought. It wasn't until I saw a wolf, crumpled on the floor that I was able to exhale in relief.

Edward was okay.

"Thank god." I ran to his arms.

He held me close, my body molding perfectly to his.

"I thought I lost you." He said.

"I'm sorry I left." I mumbled at the same time.

We broke apart, still hold each other, and locked gazes. "You saved my life."

"Let's get you home." He said.

He carried me all the way back.

I savored the feel of being in his arms.

He was walking at human speed.

…

"I'll kill her." James growled.

My fists clenched as James' words were spoken. "Do you know what that _human_ almost did to us?"

I nodded my head, unable to disagree. "If you hadn't caught the wolf, we would have been found out."

"They'll retaliate." Was the only thing I could say.

"No they won't. They were on our land." James said.

I wasn't so sure, but I nodded in agreement.

"I want that girl punished." He said.

My stomach dropped. I didn't speak.

"Send Riley for her." He said.

I paled. Riley was a monster. He toyed with his victims both physically and mentally. It didn't matter what happened to Bella as a human. When she turned her body would be perfect.

Skin flawless from any scarring.

"James are you sure?" I asked.

He had me pinned before I even blinked.

"Do it."

…

"Go easy on her." I warned Riley.

He smiled, "Don't worry _Eddie. _I won't rough her up too bad."

He laughed as we made our way to Bella's chambers.

I took a deep breath before I knocked.

"Edward!" She smiled when she opened the door.

Both Alice and Rosalie were in the room with her. Bella paled when she saw Riley.

"What's…" Her words fell off as understanding dawned on her.

"Alice, Rose out." I ordered.

Alice looked frightful and Rosalie looked downright murderous as they passed me on the way out.

"I…I'm…sorry." Bella stammered, backing in the corner of the room.

Seeing her afraid of me was even worse than seeing her afraid in the woods. I kept my emotions in check. Duty to the coven came before anything else.

"I won't leave the house again." She cried.

I grabbed her as gently as I could. Her eyes pleaded with me to let go as I handed her over to Riley.

I walked out of the room, unable to watch.

I waited outside her door all night as I listened to her scream.

…

I curled into myself and cried.

The bruises on my body were more visible now that time had passed. Black and blue.

I didn't hurt though.

What hurt was the fact that my protector was the one to put me in harm's way.

For the first time in my seventeen years here, I was punished for something.

And I hated it.

_Knock…Knock…Knock…_

"Bella?" Edward.

I couldn't speak. I knew if I opened my mouth I'd cry and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

…

Her heart sped up as I got closer.

She was afraid of me. That hurt.

I climbed into bed with her, and pulled her into my arms.

She shook as I held her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I went on.

She cried herself to sleep.


End file.
